DC COMICS: Arrow (s3 ep23 My Name Is Oliver Queen)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE TEAM ARROW IN THE MEDIA CW ARROW IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: “My Name Is Oliver Queen” opens with Ra’s Al Ghul and Oliver flying over Starling City in Ra’s’ plane, ready to drop the Omega Virus on Starling City. Back in Nanda Parbat, Oliver’s allies come to consciousness deep within Ra’s’ dungeons.Ray Palmer wonders why they’re not all dead from exposure to the Omega Virus. Malcolm Merlyn explains that he secretly vaccinated them with an antidote before they passed out. That’s great and all, but Felicity wonders how they’ll escape. Cue the Flash, who races into Nanda Parbat to rescue them, plus Katana. Team Arrow walks into an armament room, where they reacquire their weapons and gear. Barry informs Team Arrow that Oliver Queen is still a man they can trust, citing Oliver’s recent aid in Central City against Reverse Flash. Katana says that she’ll join Team Arrow in the fight against Ra’s. This triggers a flashback to when Katana was just Tatsu. There, she, Maseo, and Oliver overtake the General holding the Omega Virus. Back in the present, Ra’s’ plane begins to malfunction and lose altitude. Ra’s thinks that Nyssa tampered with the plane, but Oliver stands up, takes the blames, and declares that he is Oliver Queen. Oliver then launches an attack on Ra’s and his thugs, with Nyssa’s help. Ra’s subdues the both of them, grabs the parachutes and Omega Virus, and jumps out of the plane. Ra’s promises Oliver and Nyssa that if they survive the crash, he will hunt them down and kill them. Oliver tries to pilot the damaged plane into a safe landing. While the landing is far from smooth, he and Nyssa survive relatively unhurt. Back in the past, Tatsu and Maseo mourn the loss of their son. Tatsu says a prayer for their boy. Oliver then leaves the two, and walks back into the General’s office to torture him—a clear act of vengeance for Tatsu and Maseo’s loss. In the present, Team Arrow and Malcolm reconvene in Ray’s lab. Malcolm details a battle strategy against the League of Assassins. But before they put it in motion, Oliver and Nyssa show up. Everyone’s startled—especially Diggle. He slugs Oliver and asks for an explanation. Oliver explains that they only way he could defeat the League was from the inside. Diggle is still furious at Oliver for trusting Malcolm more than him. Felicity then figures out that even if Oliver successfully killed Ra’s, and stopped the Virus, he still planned to perish in the aircraft.How do you explain that one, Mr. Queen? Oliver tries apologizing for everything he’s done, but Diggle refuses it. However, Diggle puts the personal matter aside to stop the bigger problem—Ra’s and Omega Virus. Back in the past, Tatsu finds Oliver crouching over the General’s badly tortured body. Oliver says he’s alive, but then Maseo comes in and finished the job by shooting him. In the present, Team Arrow tries finding where Ra’s might unleash the virus. They find out that Ra’s will unleash the virus at the building owned by Damien Darhk. They discover that Ra’s not only wanted to cleanse Starling, but wipe out Damien, his old nemesis, as well. Team Arrow launches an attack on Damien’s building. Arrow finds and confronts Darhk, or so he thinks. Instead he meets one of Darhk’s servants, who informs Oliver that Darhk fled Starling hours ago. Then, the servant receives a call. It’s Ra’s, who tells Oliver that he will release the virus from four points across the city, and that Starling will burn. Over at the Starling City Police Department, Laurel confronts her father, Captain Lance. Laurel informs him of the Omega Virus’ release, but discovers that he’s been drinking. She tells Lance to make a choice: toss out the bottle and his anger—or help Team Arrow save the city. At Ray’s lab, Team Arrow plans how they will destroy the Omega virus at the four points across the city. As the others put their plans into motion, Oliver and Felicity find a moment to talk. Oliver tells Felicity of a recurring dream he has about the two of them. He dreams that the two of them run away.Oliver says he can’t defeat Ra’s. Felicity corrects him by saying that Oliver nor the Arrow can’t defeat Ra’s, but something else can. She says that Oliver’s heart has changed, gaining compassion. She tells Oliver that if he fights to live, and not to die, he can beat Ra’s. Back in the past, Tatsu asks Maseo what he has done. Maseo says that by killing the General, he has lost his soul. No longer feeling worthy of his wife, Maseo leaves Tatsu and Oliver to go rediscover himself. Captain Lance decides to help Team Arrow. He informs his unit of the Omega virus attack, and they assemble to help. Scattered across Starling City, Arrow’s team goes to the four Virus points to stop it. At his lookout point, Oliver is confronted by Ra’s. Unarmed and without the virus, Ra’s tells Oliver to meet him at the Starling City Dam for a final showdown. Across town, Diggle finds his League of Assassins target carrying the virus. He tries stopping him, but is almost killed—if not for the last minute save by Thea Queen, wearing Arsenal’s uniform. But Diggle and Thea then discover that the actual League members are carrying the virus. It’s not in a vial, but in their bodies. With his last breathe, the member releases the virus from his dying body. When the infected member’s blood is exposed to air, the virus infects everyone nearby. Oliver confronts Ra’s at the Starling City dam as the virus begins to spread. As Starling City descends into panic, Oliver and Ra’s clash in a sword fight. Back at Ray’s lab, Ray and Felicity create an antidote for the virus. The Starling City PD find Ra’s and Oliver fighting from a distance, and decide to shoot them despite Captain Lance’s protests. Lance calls Felicity and tells her what’s about to happen. Felicity begs Ray to don his Atom suit and save Oliver, but Ray can’t. He has to deliver the airborne antidote over Starling City. Choosing to save the entire city over Oliver (a decision Ray says that Oliver himself would make), Ray leaves Oliver to an undetermined fate. Ra’s un-arms Oliver and is poised to kill him. But Oliver quickly rises and stabs Ra’s. Ra’s says that he chose his heir well, gives Oliver his ring, and dies. But then, Oliver is shot by the police officer. He falls into the dam, but is caught by the Atom. It’s not Ray inside the suit however, but Felicity. With Starling saved and Oliver alive, the team reconvenes at Ray’s Lab. Oliver thanks his team—and Malcolm—for helping him save the city. He says that Starling City now has plenty of heroes for protection, and announces that he will retire. Oliver wants to discover more about himself with Felicity—as Oliver Queen—and can’t do that as the Arrow. Besides, Oliver can’t be the Arrow if he wanted to, since Ra’s destroyed that identity. Upset by the news, Diggle leaves the room. Oliver follows him, and tells Diggle that he’s still counting on him. Diggle says that he’s unsure if he can get over what’s happened between the two of them, but says that he might keep protecting Starling. Oliver tells him that if he does, then should wear a mask. But at least the two shake hands before parting ways, signaling some resolve. In the past, Oliver leaves Tatsu and says that he needs to spend some time alone. He boards a ship and takes off for adventures unknown. In the present, Malcolm visits Thea. He tells her that he’s planning to leave Starling City as well. Thea says that she’ll never full trust him, but thanks him for honoring his word lately. Olive then enters, says goodbye to Thea, and tells her that her new superhero name should be Speedy. Oliver then slips Malcolm the ring of Ra’s Al Ghul, making him the new Ra’s. Malcolm asks if they’re enemies again, and Oliver says that’s up to whatever Malcolm does next. Back in Ray’s Lab, Ray tinkers on his Atom suit. He tries adjusting the suit so that it shrinks to a subatomic level. But in doing so, the suit explodes, seemingly killing Ray. In Nanda Parbat, Malcolm—the new League leader—says that the last several months were all part of his master plan. He orders Nyssa Al Ghul and the League to kneel, and they do. As the episode closes, Oliver says that its time for him to be something else. Driving with Felicity across the oceanside, Oliver admits that, for once in a long time, he is happy. WHO'S WHO: The Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:John Diggle Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Malcolm Merlyn Category:Thea Queen - Speedy Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Dinah Laurel Lance - Black Canary